


Mythic Repetitions

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Time is a slippery thing and a persistent one. When one spends so much time stepping through it even fated ends seem less like ends and more like arbitrary points doomed to repeat endlessly. So the Handmaid feels.





	Mythic Repetitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10th anniversary of Homestuck. Since Homestuck poetry featured very heavily in my earliest poems it feels only right to celebrate the day with a poem about the first character I ever wrote one for.

How many steps  
have you taken  
down these halls,  
how many more  
will you take?  
  
An infinity,  
of course.  
  
Even after death  
your final death  
fate for you  
there are more  
steps to go  
always there are  
down these halls  
which stretch thin,  
so many more.  
  
They've collapsed in on themselves all together, these strains.  
  
You are here  
but also there  
and also then,  
at all points,  
at all times  
simultaneously but not.  
A bubble bursts  
but another lives  
just the same  
its perfect like  
in every way  
at another point  
and another time.  
  
Some ask  
"Why can you be so hopeless?"  
Others ask  
"How can you lack a proper flame?"  
  
These halls stretch  
ever and on  
off to infinity  
even past death  
and a rewrite  
for what happened  
has still happened  
and still shall  
ever and on  
even through retcons.  
Your fated death  
is not release  
nor can it  
because these halls  
are time itself  
which stretch out  
ever and on  
in green blurs  
that nail you  
to a post  
in countless ages  
that stretch out  
ever and on  
even when time  
falls right apart  
before you all  
and before itself.  
  
You are trapped, you are time.  
Only fools can claim otherwise.  
You are myth and myth is you.


End file.
